Eternal Peace Revised
by blackdemondragon
Summary: Second chapter is a songfic to Linkin Park's Leave Out All The Rest. Contains reactions to first chapter. Not as good as I had hoped, but not too bad. Rated for character death and is kinda sad. I hope you all enjoy it though... Slight family fluffiness.
1. Eternal Peace

**Eternal Peace**

The rain splashed lightly on the surface of the earth as the young brunette stared at the dark sky, hidden by the dreary shadow of foreboding grey and black clouds. His breathing was ragged as he watched each drop of water fall from the heavens, slowed by the perpetual agony of father time, who had slowed the passing of each painful second for the pleasure of tormenting the dual swordsman. He chuckled slightly after realizing that dwelling on the empty portion of the glass would only bring further sorrow and was virtually useless at this point. He was always the optimist of the group; keeping smiles on the worn and weary travelers with whom he had accompanied on this long journey of regeneration. Staring up at the cotton blanket across the sun that had long ago disappeared, he came to the conclusion that such facts no longer mattered.

His thoughts shifted to his family as he averted his tear stained eyes. He was almost certain that the mother he never knew was watching at that very moment and probably shared in the crying of strained tears as well. She was surely looking down on him in his suffering and would no doubt weep for her only son. He felt ashamed and could no longer allow his gaze to rest in her direction. Anna, Lloyd thought, was an angel of another kind. One worthy of her title. She was a mother who begged for death so that her child might live. Such would soon be in vain. Her death had been avenged when Kvar had fallen at both his blade and the blade of his father, but her sacrifice would be worthless should the bleeding beneath the warrior's hands continue.

He clutched his chest and winced as the crimson liquid streamed between his fingers. His eyes misted over as he became lost in the memories of time spent with his father. Kratos had come to fight by his son's side after fourteen years of separation. Although, Lloyd only thought of the man as a mentor before learning of his true identity. His father was willing to give up his life to insure that Lloyd's dreams became a reality, but the boy was lucky enough to have his father saved by a man whom he and his friends had thought to be an enemy. The eternal swordsman thought that he would be cast back into the life of an orphan when the man left to insure no future influence of Cruxis. However, Kratos' words remained with him and still echoed in the silence of his thoughts...

"Don't die before I do... my son..."

Lloyd would betray his father's request and fall to an enemy that no one would have ever suspected. He cringed as he twisted his head to gaze upon the blood-covered blade that had inflicted such a mortal wound upon his body. Still glowing in a faint red light, the sword was the same that was bestowed upon him by the man who was once a traitor, a friend, a brother, a teacher, and in hidden truth... his father. He reached for it and brushed his fingers on the warm hilt of the awe-inspiring weapon. The blade of the Flamberge seemed to glow faintly for a single second as thought trying to reach out to him as well, as though it were trying to say something. His lids, heavy with fatigue and sorrow, slowly slid to a close and embraced the teen in darkness where only a faint red glow could be seen. The words of Kratos once more echoed in his mind and a tear trailed down his face.

"Dad..."

His voice was merely a whisper that seemed to carry on a slight breeze which fought through the rain that drenched the poor boy and continued to puddle with the ever-draining blood on the ground. He smiled slightly at the sight, knowing that the horrific pain that pulsated throughout his entire body would soon come to an end. He found that his entire life seemed to be passing silently before his fading eyes. It was an odd sensation. He might compare it to watching the images on a projector screen through a frosted window. Everything was slowly growing cold. Tears tread down his face as he watched the destruction of so many homes and the ending of so many innocent lives caused by his foolish actions and decisions. But the words of the dwarf who had raised him seemed to be the only sound present. The words slowly repeated in his mind...

"Even removing an Exsphere with a key crest is dangerous..."

This was most certainly true. It was a fact he had learned upon attempts to dispose of the very last of the Exspheres. His own. It pained him in knowing that it contained the soul of his departed mother. But he knew also, that she could never truly rest in peace while still imprisoned in the glittering gem. He wanted nothing more than to grant Anna her freedom. After giving so much for him, he felt that it was the least he could do and perhaps give her a reason to be proud of him.

However, he soon learned that despite his status as an eternal swordsman, his strength, and even the influence of Origin himself, he could not keep control of the overwhelming destructive urge that had taken hold of his mind. The only human thoughts left within his throbbing skull were that all those he cared about were in danger. He felt the bloodlust and need to kill tightening its grip and digging deep into his thoughts as his body fought to become the monster he was doomed to be. His will would soon fall in defeat to these unnatural instincts. There was no doubt about that. His best friend Genis, his dear friend Colette, Sheena who was originally an enemy and now an ally, Regal and Raine whom he had learned to look up to as older siblings, and even Presea were all in grave danger. He hoped that they could overcome and defeat him, but knew that none would be able to kill their young swordsman friend.

Fearing for them all, he used all of his remaining will to stand his ground and push back the urges. For a moment, he had been able to regain control of himself. Knowing now what had to be done, Lloyd took up the very sword that had saved him in the past and delivered a fatal blow to his chest. Easily piercing the skin on contact and slicing through what little protection his bones allowed, he cried out in pain only to find that his voice had caught in his throat and came out as a muffled gasp. He had fallen to his knees and remained in that position, unable to move. At some point, he somehow managed to gain just enough strength to remove the weapon and awaited death to take him.

He felt the sensation of a familiar warmth pulling him into an incredibly painful embrace, awakening him from the sudden flashback of his final actions. He forced his eyes to ease open and gasped out in shock and pain at the blurred sight before him. Lloyd stared in awe at the purple figure before him and reached a hand up to touch the auburn mess atop the man whom he thought he would never see again. The red-clad swordsman cried tears of true agony at the thought of his father, Kratos being there to witness the death of the last of his family. His only son was dying in his arms, and his pain was evident in the tears that fell from his ruby eyes. The boy knew that there was nothing either swordsman could do. Lloyd still felt the agonizing urges to kill in the back of his mind and took to heart the fact that they would forever remain if he managed to survive. He was certain that Kratos knew this as well.

Lloyd forced a smile as he heard the mutterings of spells being desperately cast to heal the fading youth. It was all in vain however. He felt dazed as his body slowly became numb. This was all that Kratos' magic had managed, but to Lloyd, that in itself was a miracle. He had also gained some strength from the healing arts of the mercenary. Looking into the desperate eyes of his father, Lloyd smiled and embraced his elder as tears escaped in a flood of a pain that had been hidden beneath that of the physical wound caused by the impalement of his own sword.

"Don't... die... Lloyd..."

Kratos' words were choked and pained, though he spoke them nonetheless. His body shook in a pain that he had only experienced once before. When he had been forced to kill Anna and watch her die by his sword. His son took note of the change and smiled weakly at his father, his strength fading suddenly. Locking eyes with him, Lloyd felt the need to speak the words he had held for far too long...

"I love you, dad..."

Kratos shouted to Lloyd when the boy fell limp in his arms. He looked to his son through eyes clouded by tears which were hidden by the pouring rain that seemed to reflect his limitless sorrow. Tightening his embrace he caught sight of the blood-soaked blade that rested just within reach of his beloved son. He went numb at the notion that it was the very sword he had presented to his only child to show his immeasurable pride in young Lloyd. The purist misery overtook him as his eyes shifted to the cold corpse of his only son, whose lifeless body lay limp in his arms. There was nothing left for him... His pride and joy had been taken from him and he was once more alone...

"Lloyd..."

He laid his son by his side and absently reached for the very sword that ended the boy's life. He held it to the sky and watched the rain slowly remove the blood of his child, which streamed down the blade and onto is hand. The hand that had once wielded the very same blade with pride. The blade once used to save the boy beside him. The boy who was his only son. His own sword, the Flamberge had taken his son from him.

"I... love you too... Lloyd... my son..."

His voice trailed as he repositioned the blade and plunged it deep into his chest. Blood poured from the gaping wound and Kratos fell limply by the side of his fallen child. Just like Lloyd, he smiled as his vision faded and the last of his life dissipated from his body.


	2. Leave Out All The Rest

Leave Out All The Rest

The grey shadow that stretched over the land matched the silence of a lone house set on the outskirts of the Iselia Forest. The home had been abandoned only hours before and now rested on the dead and blood-stained ground that was graced by the sorrowful tears of one who was thought not to cry. The tears of a father who had the soul-crushing task of burying the only person he had ever cared for... his son...

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

'Cuase no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here

So if you're asking me I want you to know

Raine sighed as Genis tore away from her grasp; she had desperately needed the hug as she was on the edge of breaking down. She was fairing far better than her younger brother, of this she was certain. It was true that she didn't share as strong a relationship as the youngest members of the party. However, this didn't mean that she hated the boy. He had changed so much for her and for Genis as well. She was amazed at how much her brother had matured and how brave he had become after the journey. Lloyd had always been his hero. And Raine... She would never admit it, but she was so proud of her precious student. He had changed the world and allowed her to be accepted. Despite the fact that she had only received half of her elven blood, the Gentle Idealist had treated her as though she were one of his kind. Her heart broke as she recalled all the conversations with the boy, how he could always turn the darkest of situations to a brighter scenario. An optimist. That's what he had been. No, more than that. When she looked at him, she saw more than just another student in her class. He was just as much a brother to her as the wailing mage crying out for his lost friend. He deserved this rest. All heroes work towards completing a goal and once they have reached the end of that task, benefiting the world and all those within it... they were finally allowed the peace they had sought. Lloyd was never allowed peace, she realized. He had carried the burden of his sins and mistakes, as well as those of all he met. His dreams were haunted by the memories, but she had never dared to wake him. Kratos had always done so. She wasn't there for Lloyd then... and she hadn't been there for him during his last moments. "I'm sorry. I..." Her words choked and she turned away from it all, stepping towards the small wooden bridge without turning back. Her student had paid the price for her sins and mistakes. She couldn't stand on this blood-stained ground any longer. She had to leave, and somehow, she knew that she would never see the others again. Because there is no turning back on the path to regeneration of the soul. But hers was as broken as her heart.

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

The small half-elf bawled in disbelief and cried out for his friend whom he desperately wished would answer his calls in some way. His heart was shattered at the few words that Dirk had managed to force from his dry lips, his voice cracked and strained from an unknown sorrow that had suddenly morphed into reality. Breaking free from his sister's grasp, he bolted for the stone set between two graves of those the young swordsman beneath the surface loved. Falling to his knees, Genis beat desperately upon the ground. His frail body shook as he screamed out to the heavens... "Why!" Lloyd had been the first friend he ever had and despite the brotherly insults, was the best friend the boy could ever ask for. Now, instead of laughing at Lloyd's antics and casting spells to back him up in the battle-field, Genis was calling out to his deceased friend in futile attempts of bringing him back. Memories of everything he had ever said to the Eternal Swordsman soon began to flood his mind, and he distinctly recalled every remark he had thrown back. The most painful of memories was that of the time he had almost watched his best friend die at the Tower of Salvation. Misting over, his eyes turned to the second of the newly-added graves and he weakly smiled. Kratos had saved his son that day, refusing to deliver the final blow. This, Genis decided, was worth thanking him for despite his grief. He whispered a "thank you" between sobs as he was thankful for the time that Kratos' remorseful pause had allowed. However, his grief overpowered his positive thoughts and he burst into tears once more, defying the fact that Lloyd was gone. He had always been there for him. He was the brother that Genis never had. He wouldn't die so easily. Lloyd was stronger than that... wasn't he? This just couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. His denial didn't stop the agony of it all... nothing ever would...

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you

So if you're asking me I want you to know

She was a ninja. A ninja never shows her feelings. Death is a part of life which must be accepted and allowed to pass. There is no room for remorse, or at least, that's what Sheena was taught. No amount of teachings could prepare her for this. She could remember the words of the dwarf perfectly when they questioned about the graves. Somehow she had already known, but still felt her heart skid to a stop when Dirk replied, "He's gone..." That's all that was said, but no further words were needed. She understood. The one who had given her life meaning and convinced her that even the greatest mistakes can be corrected... was lying beneath the earth. She had joined the crying half-elf and managed to get close enough to present a gift to the fallen swordsman. A small bell. Corrine's bell. Lloyd had given her the courage to make sure that Corrine's sacrifice had not been in vain. Now, she grasped her racing heart in attempts to make sure that Lloyd's was not in vain either. In the silence, Origin's voice whispered his sorrow to his summoner. She saw every detail of the incident through Origin's eyes. She fell to her knees and pleaded to him, "Why didn't you do something!" A cold wind swept past and seemed to carry her words along with it. Her eyes fell upon the grave of his father and she could almost hear him chanting the incantations for many spells. "I see." Sheena's voice was a soft whisper. She no longer knew how to react. The shock of it all had devastated her to a degree she had not thought possible. She decided to give into her emotions and soon found that the ground beneath her was soaked with tears as they began pouring from her eyes. Lost in her memories of the fool she had fallen for, she shook her head in disbelief. "Why? First Zelos... and now..." Her heart was being split in two and crushed before her very eyes as she spoke. Reaching out to her friend, she tried to hide her sorrow. It was just as Origin said. "Lloyd would not want this." But Lloyd was not here anymore. That was the problem.

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

It still hadn't sunk in quite yet. She stood staring at the graves before her, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. It was simply illogical. This couldn't happen. Not to him. Not to Lloyd. Or to Kratos. Both were strong. The odds were against this occurring. It was just too soon. Percentage of these events taking place was... No. Odds were of no meaning here. It did happen. Both had fallen. And yet... Presea's numbness would not leave. There was simply no place for emotions. Looking over to the grieving half-elf, she had managed to push the idea further into understanding. She began to silently repeat Dirk's exact words, "He's gone..." She felt something that she hadn't known for almost twenty-eight years now. Tears. They lightly rolled from her eyes as she recalled all that the dual swordsman had done for her. If it weren't for Lloyd, she would have never understood what it meant to truly forgive. She would still be an emotionless puppet. That's all she was before Lloyd and his friends came to her rescue. Her eyes now rested on the second stone before them. Kratos had played a part in this as well. If not for him, the world could not have been regenerated. Both had helped. She owed them both a great debt that she could never repay. It was too late. Lloyd himself had granted her freedom. She hated that lab in Syback. She was their pet. Their experiment. If not for the boy who lay before her, she would still be there. That would have been... She didn't even want to think about it. Still, for Presea, accepting one's death was no easy task This would take some time. For now however, there was one thing she could do in respects for the eternal swordsman. She took a few silent steps towards the gray stone with her young friend's name engraved in it. Kneeling before it, she looked to both graves and whispered a solemn, "Thank you."

Forgetting... all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well

Pretending... someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

He stood staring in utter shock at the sight before him. Nothing seemed to make sense. The boy who had laughed and spoken with such a light heart during the journey now lay motionless beneath the ground before him. But why? Lloyd was a grand swordsman and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. And his father was there as well. A sudden wave of guilt overcame him at the word "father." For some time, Regal had looked at the boy as though he were his own son. Pain increased as he dared a step forward, pushing against his body's defiance. Lloyd deserved his respect. He could at least offer him that. It was all he could do. He felt a warm smile suppressing itself as he recalled the conversations that he had with the younger gentleman. It still didn't make sense. Standing by the ninja from Mizuho, he stared blankly at the cold stone before him. It bore the name of the boy he had thought of as his own, and sent shivers down his spine. This boy was not his son, but rather a "brother" according to Lloyd. They weren't allowed much time to spend together, but he was sure that Lloyd had looked up to him and had appreciated that more than his companion could have ever understood. He wanted to say something on the young boy's behalf. However, he still felt the cold numb that held him silent that had taken its hold on him whenever they had first arrived. Regal stared at the dirt beneath his feet, knowing that somewhere below it all the red-clad swordsman was resting in eternal peace. Yuan's words still haunted his mind as he recalled the half-elf calling them all together at his base. He had warned them that there were strange surges of mana just outside of Iselia. Everyone had left for Dirk's house, they had expected to regroup and meet up with Lloyd who didn't show up at the renegade base. No one had expected this though... The man's eyes misted over as he was pulled out of his memories by the mumbling of the poor girl by his side.

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

"Lloyd..." The poor ex-chosen hadn't felt so empty since she sacrificed her heart and memory in order to "regenerate the world." She had done so for her idol. The one who had previously passed. With a heavy heart, she recalled all that they had gone through together and all the pain Lloyd went through to bring Colette back to this world. She had been willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of Sylverant. Her friend taught her that this wasn't the correct path however. Suddenly, she had a whole new view on the world. Her life had more meaning than just in death. He had taught her that, no life should be born for the sole purpose of dieing. "There is a significance in being born." Lloyd had said those exact words once, and now the young angel was quoting her friend in tribute to the memory he had allowed. They were always friends. They had met at a young age and Lloyd never treated Colette any different, despite her status as the "chosen of mana." That title had meant so much before. Now she knew that all those lives were being wasted for the twisted desires of Mithos Yggdrasill. She smiled ever so slightly at the thought that there would be no more lives used and ended at the hands of that blinded child. Lloyd had offered salvation to the worlds. He was the only angel among them. Now... he was gone. Her life seemed hollow after learning of the truth. Kratos had tried so hard. Of that she was certain. It pained her so. They had only started to truly bond and accept one another. There was nothing that she could do now. Nothing that she could have done. It just wasn't fair. She... simply didn't know what to do. Lloyd gave all life meaning. When he left... he had taken all of its significance with him. Existence lacked purpose. Life will never be the same. Her heart split into tiny pieces that she could never put back together as realization finally hit her. Lloyd... was not coming back...

Forgetting... all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well

Pretending... someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are


End file.
